


Late Coffee

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star TrekCharacters: Kirk, Bones, SpockRelationship: Kirk/readerRequest: Hello! I love your work and would like to request a one-shot where the reader has always been a bit of a loner on the enterprise, she is a forensic pathologist (directing dead bodies to find why they died) and one day while working she meets Spock and Kirk for the first time and they are spooked, while bones is all yup that's her, and Kirk sort of is trying to ask her out through the whole story at the end she sort of agrees





	Late Coffee

You sat in your small office, sorting out some paperwork when you heard a knock at your door. It was rather late at night so you hadn’t expected anyone to be looking for you.   
Of everyone on the enterprise, you were probably one of the least busy people at this time. You were a forensic pathologist, which mainly consisted of examining bodies to try and piece together the cause of death. While it was sometimes a gruelling and frustrating process, especially when a case is complex, it was rewarding. You were able to give family’s some sort of closure. It was also very challenging. You had studied for years to work in this field, but that didn’t mean you were able to crack a case just by looking at a body. No amount of training in the world could do that. There are thousands of ways someone could die, some leave marks on the skin, some on the internal organs and some are as small as a pin prick. You had to have a keen eye to pick out these small discrepancies on the bodies.  
Due to the nature of your work, you often found yourself on your own. For one, the dead sometimes offered a better atmosphere and company than the living and two, people associated you with dead bodies. And that didn’t exactly scream ‘best friend’.   
You didn’t mind though. And you weren’t always on your own.   
For one, you had made friends with the head of the medical bays, Bones. You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself every time you thought of how ironic his name was. It would be like you being called Death.   
He was rather like yourself, only a little more moodier.   
You worked really closely with him, especially if he has a patient that didn’t make it, you had to verify the cause of death for paperwork reasons.   
You would also go to him if you were a little stuck on cases.   
“Hello?” You called out, looking up at your door. The handle turned and Bones stepped in.   
“Hi, [y/n]. you know how there was a mission to the surface today?” He asked, walking closer to your desk.  
“yes.” You answered, knowing where this was going. It was a small planet which didn’t have much in the form of life. Which mostly likely meant they had brought back something dead.   
“They found a body. Can you come take a look.” He nodded his head to the door. You nodded, and got to your feet.   
Your office wasn’t far from the medical bay, so you followed him there. But as you entered the room, you noticed 2 men standing in the centre of the room.   
Normally when this happened, Bones wouldn’t allow anyone in the room apart from you due to the distressing nature some can feel at seeing a dead body.   
Instantly, you recognised them. The shorter one with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair was Kirk, the captain of the ship. The Vulcan who stood to his right was Spock. You had not met either of them properly before but knew them from over hearing things. And Bones.   
“Good evening.” You greeted, nodding your head slightly.   
You could see the outline of a body beneath sheets behind them.   
“Bones, I thought you said you were getting the forensic person.” Kirk asked, unable to take his eyes of you as he addressed Bones.   
“And I did. This is miss [y/n] [l/n]. Shes the forensic pathologist for the ship, and has been for the last 3 years.” Bones said, sternly.   
You couldn’t help but smirk as you raised an eyebrow at the two before moving past them to the body. You glanced back and saw Kirk nodding to you with a confused and bewildered face while Bones smirked and nodded.   
“Where was it found?” You asked as you pulled back the sheet.   
You saw that it was human, which made your job a little easier. You grabbed some gloved from the side and pulled them on your hands before getting to work.   
“near a small river.” Kirk answered as the 3 men came to stand at the other side of the bed.   
“Male, age about 35, Caucasian.” You mumbled to yourself, making little notes for your paperwork.   
“So, you deal with all the dead bodies?” Kirk spoke, making you look up.   
“Yes, that is what a forensic pathologist does. I would have thought the captain should know such things.” You mumbled, the last part more to yourself as you leaned over the body.   
You heard Bones sniggering to himself as you gently opened the mans eyes.   
“brown eyes, very bloodshot. Eye lids inflamed.” You continued to mumble to yourself.   
“So how come we haven’t seen you before?” The captain continued to question you as if you weren’t pouring over a dead body.   
“Possibly due to the fact I prefer to deal with the dead.” You mused, not looking up.   
once again, Bones snigger and you knew he was enjoying this. He had always said if you met Kirk, he had to be there.   
“We theorized the cause of death might be due to the quality of the water.” Spoke offered, trying to bring the focus back to the body.   
“Was there anything else around the body to suggest that to you?” You asked, looking up.   
“Like what?” He seemed confused by your question.   
“Well, the body has a way of getting things out of its system by regurgitating it. If you are suggesting the water was perhaps poisonous, then before he died, his body would have tried to reject the water.” You explained, opening his mouth and looking for inflammation.   
“yes, there was vomit by the body.” Spoke answered.  
“That’s something, but doesn’t prove your theory, im afraid.” You said, straightening up.   
“How?” Kirk asked, followed by a quizzical look from Spoke.   
“Well, someone can suffer from an inability to keep down simple things like water and food in a variety of deathly situations. From a quick look at the body, I don’t think this was a murder or attack by any creature.” You turned and said to Bones.   
“So what do you think it is, love?” Kirk asked, walking around the table to you. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes at him.   
“Probably something natural. I think there are 2 options. The first being that the water did not offer the correct nutrients or the water was poisoned, as you suggested. Or he dies of water intoxication.” You shrugged, pulling off the gloved. “I’ll have a better look in the morning.”  
Bones nodded, turned and walked to the cupboards to pull out some documents. Spock went over to speak with the medic. Leaving you and Kirk.   
“So, whats water intoxication?” he asked, seeming genuinely interested. You were taken back by his interest, considering most people would want to get as far away from the body as possible.   
“Its when the body consumes too much water.” Your answer was simple and straightforward. But he didn’t seem to think so.   
“I didn’t think there was such a thing.” He frowned, tilting his head. You did have to admit, he was rather cute.   
“It normally happens when someone is suffering from severe dehydration. They find a body of water and just keep drinking. That’s what probably happened to him.” You nodded to the body. “he probably thought he was helping himself, but he was actually killing himself.”   
“How come I haven’t seen you before.” Kirk suddenly asked again, making you frown.   
“Ive already told you. Im not a people person.” You said, smirking a little. “Plus, I spend my day around death.”   
“So do i.” Kirk chuckled and nodded to Bones and Spock.   
You couldn’t help but laugh. It had been a while since someone had made you probably laugh like this. You clasped a hand over your mouth and turned away from Bones, who looked up at your sudden laugher.   
“What do you say we go grab a drink and speak more about this water thing.” Kirk suddenly asked, gesturing to the body.   
“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” You shook your head, unable to believe his audacity. And charm.   
“Why not?” He asked. “It is really something im very interested in.”   
You didn’t say anything but instead shook your head with a smile before walking past him to grab some documents. Bones and Spock were now walking out the door.   
Kirk followed you to the station.   
“How about coffee in your office?” He asked as you reached up and pulled down a folder.   
“Really, in my office that has photos of dead bodies cut open, operating tools and descriptive documents?” Your voice was dripping with sarcasm as you turned to him.   
“If it means I get to see you again, I’ll help with the dead bodies.” Kirk winked at you.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you shook your head.   
He was persistent, you would give him that. But he was also a distraction. So you couldn’t really have him in your office. Plus he had a ship to run.   
“Dinner tomorrow?” He asked, after you failed to answer him. You mused for a moment.   
“Breakfast.” You answered, wanting to see how much he would be willing to sacrifice just to see you again. “At 5AM.”   
“I’ll be there. And we can speak more about dead bodies.” Kirk suddenly smirked, taking you back.   
You hadn’t expected him to actually accept the offer. You expected him to say that was too early but he was willing to get up at that time. And considering it was close to 11.30pm now, it would only give him a few hours of sleep after a long day.   
he started to walk away, a new bounce in his step.   
You almost growled to yourself for actually wanted to see him again.   
“I don’t really eat breakfast. What about late coffee? At 11?” You called after him, biting your cheek as he turned to look at you again. You could see his eyes light up slightly.   
“How do you take your coffee?” he asked, turning back to face you.   
You told him, and he nodded before turning and walking out the door.   
A part of you was on cloud 9 at the thought of seeing him again. You hadn’t felt this excited about a meeting in well over 4 years.   
And you knew you had made the right decision when you received a knock at your office door the next day at 10.45am as you were getting ready to leave. When you opened it, you came face to face with the same brilliant blue-eyed captain holding two cups of coffee. He handed you one of them as you stepped aside and allowed him into your office.   
“To late coffee.” He announced, holding his cup up in a toast. You couldn’t help but giggle as you carefully knocked yourself against his.   
“To late coffee.”


End file.
